Barking Spiders, I'm lost
by Girl and Her Teddy
Summary: I was a normal girl. I went to school, did chores - you know, things everything 13 year old supposed to do. But that all changes one night when I can't get to sleep. Deryn/OC/Alek. Oc's a chick so there's some yuri, or girl/girl. M cuz I'ma wuzz.


_Summary: I was a normal girl. I went to school, got good grades, didn't skip classes, went home every day, did chores - you know, things everything 13 year old supposed to do. But that all changes one night when I can't get to sleep. Deryn/OC/Alek. Oc's a chick so there's some yuri, or girl/girl if you will. M cuz I'm a wuss._

It was just one of those nights

I couldn't fall asleep to save my own life right now. I stared at the ceiling with a bored expression, my eyes half lidded and my body feeling droopy and heavy. I just didn't get it. I was sleepy - VERY sleepy - but I couldn't keep my eyes closed long enough to fall asleep. I took the little tablets that help me fall asleep (but really never work, by the way), but I was still looking at the unmoving ceiling fan in all my sleepless agony. 'Maybe I need another tablet.' I thought, looking up at the orange labeled bottle with a grim face. 'But I already went over the limit of one of those things...' I groaned. "Why?" I asked softly into the iPod lit darkness.

I swore I was just about to fall asleep when an unpleasant shiver ran threw my body. 'When did it get so cold?' I thought, pulling the covers over my body tighter. In all honesty, it only seemed to make me feel colder."What..." I began, but was aback by the cloud of carbon dioxide I could see flow from my lips. "The hell?" 'Why is it so cold?" I could feel my nose freeze up, my lips become dry, and my whole body began shivering. I ducked my nose and below under the covers and cursed. 'Someone needs to turn on the heater before I get hypothermia.' Then there was a soft breeze that brushed over the little of my body that was showing, and I began to think I left a widow open. 'But I don't open my window...' Now things were becoming a little creepy.

With a soft sigh, I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the cold. There was no way in hell I was going to get up in this freezing room to turn on the heater. Without my blankets I would probably turn into a popsicle. Of course the cold crept into my thoughts and I reluctantly opened my eyes.

White.

Blank.

Clear.

These were all fabulous words that could describe what I was seeing right now. It was just a white room with nothing in it except for myself. The cold had gone was something I noticed, and was replaced with temperature content with my own body heat. So, being the curious little girl I was, I slowly sat up, and began to scan the white room with caution.

_"Hello my child."_

The voice was soft and calming, but it still scared the shit out of me. I began to turn in a circle, looking for the owner of the voice. I found no one. "What? Who said that? Where are you?"

_"Calm yourself, my child. You can't see me because I do not exist."_

The voice said. That made no sense at all to me at all to tell the truth.

_"Now go, you are distant for great things, my child."_

I turned to look behind me, and I saw this ball of golden light. A portal, most likely. I looked around the room for some other way out, but like before, it was just whiteness. I sighed. Damn, was I confused. I looked up at the golden portal and decided 'what the heck', so I walked into the gold light.

And right when I did it I regretted it.

The cold came back at me full blast, making me feel as if pins and needles were poking into my skin. It was certainly no weather for me to be wearing a T-Shit and some Pajama pants. I hugged my body by instinct, and that's when I noticed the grass on the bottom of my bare feet. I opened my eyes, only for them to sting and water up. I blinked the tears away and looked out into the city, where a fine layer of fog was clouding the tall buildings. I looked down some more, and saw I was on the outskirts of some zoo, where people were crowding the area making it impossible to see anything threw, and the weird animals making ear bleeding noises and banging on the bars of their cages. I took a closer look at the animals and saw that they were of kinds I had never seen before, but I didn't ponder it much when I noticed the thing high above my head. My jaw completely dropped.

The _Leviathan_.

I'm not kidding. There it was, flouting above my head in all its humongous glory. For a minute, time just paused, the cold becoming nothing to me, the noises flooding out of my ears, and I just stood there in my Pjs, looking up at the huge war beast.

I'm in a _fucking_ book.

I tore my gaze away from the creature, and began to think about that voice again. It told me I was destine for greatness. What did that mean? What could it have gained from moving me to a book from my own world? I hugged my body tighter and began to try and form some type of plan. I knew what part of the book this was; it was when they were picking up the lady boffin. So how could I fit into this story?

It was about a minute or two later that I decided that coming up with a plan was hopless. I mean, I was a 13 year old girl who just popped up in a book that takes place 100 years before her time in her fucking Pjs when she's supposed to be asleep. "Fuck it." I sighed. "Wait, no, I mean, _stuff_ it." I corrected myself. I rolled my eyes at my own behavior and began to push myself threw the crowd. Though I enjoyed the preasious body heat, I didn't like the people who were pushing me back and forth, saying nasty things about me being annoying and a pest. That's when I recalled what time this was. 1914; where people were completely racist. I wasn't what someone would call African American, but even though I had a white mom and a black dad, the tint of my skin was rather light, but here, in London, in 1914, I'm sure my curly hair and the small difference in skin color gave me away.

Apparently, some guy was getting really upset, or was just in some shitty mood, and harshly pushed me out of the crowd and onto the cobble stone floor, face first. I was able to catch myself with my hands, though the impact was still not very soft. I could feel some people staring at me, and I instantly felt embarrassed and somewhat pissed, but if I argued with a white man in this time, I'd be put behind bars for sure because of my age, gender, and race. With a sigh, I looked up, to be met with many eyes, but those people weren't important compared to the two people looking at me right now.

(~~~~~~)

Deryn's attention drifted from her destination when she heard the faintest of 'Ompf' sounds. She looked to her right to see a young girl a few years younger than herself, dressed in a T-Shirt and some thin looking pants, shaking horribly on the floor. With a closer look she could see the light tint in her skin, and the curly hair that was tied back. She was mixed; she was colored. Her Da had no problem with colored people, and that led Deryn and her older brother no to either. The lady boffin had looked over as well, but Deryn couldn't tell what she was thinking about the young girl on the floor.

It was a few seconds before the girl looked up. She looked utterly miserable; but Deryn found that, in her own opinion, the young girl was rather pretty with a round face a large brown eyes. Full lips with a nose that wasn't too pointy, not to large, not to curved, just perfect for her young face. Her eyebrows where full, though they weren't too large or to thin, and they were pointed downward in somewhat annoyance. When she looked up to Deryn and Dr. Barlow, a look for pure shock came over her face. All three of them stared at each other for a few seconds before a loud bark caused the attention to drift to a certain beastie.

(~~~~~~)

Holly shit, Tazza was huge! And he was running straight towards me! I panicked, and scrambled back, away from the large dog, straight into someone's legs. I assumed that the legs belonged to the same dude who pushed me, because I got kicked right into Tazza. I was all but attacked by the huge dog thing- but not attacked like how you think. I was getting licked to death. "Ugh! Stop! Braking spiders, get off me!" I grunted, trying to push the animal off me. Tazza didn't budge. Hey, at least he was warm.

"Tazza!" A woman's voice scolded, and the beastie was pulled straight off me. I instantly wiped my face off with my hands, and the cold came right back at me again, and the saliva on my face wasn't helping. I looked up at the woman, and wasn't surprised to see it was Dr. Barlow, holding Tazza by the collar, trying to hook the leash back on the beastie's neck. Once the little metal thing clicked into the hole, Dr. Barlow's attention drifted over to me. She looked me up and down a few times before she spoke. "Usually, Tazza doesn't like strangers." The look on her face was unreadable, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice. God, I really hope she's not racist.

My eyes almost popped out of my head when she reached a hand out to me. "I am Dr. Barlow." She said. Hesitantly, I reached up for her gloved hand and clasped my hand around it. "A-Al." I said in between chattering teeth. She gave my hand a small shake before she yanked me up onto my bare feet. "Your very under dressed; even for a colored person." She noticed. "I'm v-v-ery po-o-or." I said quickly, in an attempt for no further questioning of my clothing. She nodded in understanding, and that's when I noticed her grip on my hand had never been released. I gave it a soft tug, only for her grip to tighten. I looked up from my hand and to Dr. Barlow with a confused look. "D-Dr. Ba-arlow?" I asked. "Let's go," Was all she said before she turned with my hand in and iron grip and began to drag me towards the Leviathan alongside Tazza. "D-Dr. Bar-rlow?" I asked in a surprised tone, trying to keep up with her quick and swift steps to the large beastie. "Mr. Sharp, come along, we don't have all day." She called back. I looked over my shoulder to see Deryn shake her head, mumbling; "Brilliant", and begin to pull the large trunk to the Leviathan.

(~~~~~~)

Sorry if it sucks guys! My first story eva, so just bare with me people! If you like it, just let me know and I'll keep writing. Please rate and comment, and if something needs to be improved, let me know please!

-Girl and Her Teddy


End file.
